The Monster in my Head
by TwixyReitz
Summary: This story takes place soon after the movie. Nessie is the Spirit of Friendship, but what's with the Monster in her Loch and what's between her and Dracula? Contains CD. Thanks to The One Named Moonlight for making the Cover Image for me! Sequel has been up for a while!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the first story I'm putting on the interwebs and depending on how much people like it, I'll do more chapters and ask you guys what you want to have me do. Hope you guys enjoy!**

I felt his footsteps before I heard him coming through the trees. He stopped as soon as he saw me, "Nessie," he spit with rage.

I turned around on the stump I was sitting on, which was right next to the water, "Pitch, why such malice in yer voice? Ye have a reason for coming here, aye? There are no friends or enemies here, so relax."

Pitch Black, also known as the Boogieman, came out of the shadows showing me how weak he had actually become. I was probably the only person who showed him any type of kindness, but this was the first time he had come to me for help, "Do you happen to have a place I can stay…somewhere dark? Somewhere…that I can gather my powers?"

"Do nae tell me that yer going to try them again!" I said with tears in my eyes, "Yer lucky to have come out of that alive. Yer especially lucky to have managed escaping with even a wee bit of power left!"

"No, I don't think I will," Pitch said softly, looking out at my Loch, "They have taught me a valuable lesson. But there are spirits that are worse than me, and I want to help when they finally break free…which won't be too long from now, I fear," He looked down at me with kindness in his amber eyes, "So can I stay for a while?"

I looked out at my Loch and sighed, "Ye will always have a place here, Pitch, but the place I have in mind is pretty far down," I said with a smile, "Think ye can handle it?"

He replied with a mischievous smile, "I can handle anything you can throw at me Nessie."

I laughed as he followed me into the water, going down until there was a small tunnel. The tunnel led to a dry, dark cave. I got out and lit one of the candles that I had in the cave while Pitch struggled to pull himself out of the water. I looked around the cave thinking of the other resident that often paid me a visit.

"Would this suffice, Pitch?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts and turning towards him. He nodded as he surveyed the shadows flickering on the walls. "Alright, I'm going back up. If ye need anything, ye know how to contact me?" Pitch nodded again so I left and let him settle in. I began the long journey back to the surface, and Manny was waiting for me when I left the tunnel.

_'Nessie…'_ I ignored him, since I was near the bottom of my Loch so I started to swim towards the center of it, where the Monster was sleeping. He shined on my face and said _'Nessie, I know you can hear me!'_

_'Jeesh, wait for me to be able to speak Manny! Ye know I do nae like speaking underwater!'_ I thought back to him.

_'Fine, but don't take too long.'_

I smiled and took my time swimming to the surface, checking on the Monster when I passed her. Manny didn't say anything else, thinking that I would waste more time if he complained.

_'You can't possibly trust him, can you?'_ Manny asked as soon as I reached the surface.

"Obviously, ye do nae believe he can change for the better," I scolded him as I waded back to my stump and started drying myself off, "How else can I help him change, besides believe in him? He will nae let me help him in any other way."

_'Is that the only reason you trust him? He could turn on you,'_ Manny tried to tell me, like he had a million times before.

"Ye mean, like what happened before ye made me this way, which was the reason ye turned me immortal? Ye do remember what I told **them**, nae?"

_'Yes, I remember what you told them. It __**is**__ the reason you are here. You truly baffle me, Nessie, if you think that you can change him with Friendship.'_ Manny sighed in my head.

I smiled, "I **am** the Spirit of Friendship. Ye knew that I would be this way when ye decided to revive me."

Manny sighed again, _'Very well, I will leave you to it then.'_

I waved at him as he started to disappear over the trees and whispered, "Thank ye, ye have a good heart Manny."

After Manny's silver light left behind the trees there was a slight movement behind me, "I thought he'd never leave," a velvet voice purred from where the movement had come from.

"Well, he probably knew that you were there and was waiting for you to come out," I smiled genuinely at the man who stepped out from the darkness of the trees, trading the Scottish accent for my original language, "I haven't seen you in a while. How've you been, Dracula?"

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story of mine, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back with Nessie, and maybe this chapter will help with a question or two about Dracula. Please tell me if I am moving too fast or too slow with this story! If you are confused, then please read the last chapter :)**

"I've been okay," he said, hiding his face with his hair, hands behind his back. His foot was making a hole in the ground.

"Really? What do you have there Drac?" I said, noticing his behavior.

"N-nothing!" he whispered, tensing up. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to wait until he warmed up to me again. Contrary to popular belief, Dracula (yes THE Count Dracula) was a big, shy softie that hated his job.

The water glowed as Pitch tried to contact me. I sighed when I went to touch it, trying to remember the Scottish accent, "Aye, Pitch. What do ye need?"

"I felt a spike in fear."

"Could it be the other spirits?"

"I hope not, it is too early for them to break free. Could you check it out anyways?"

"Sure," I answered, and I took my hand off of the glowing water.

Dracula touched my shoulder, "Before you go…could I give you something?" I looked into his brilliant blue eyes and nodded. He brought his hands out from behind his back, showing me that he had brought me some blue roses to match my hair and eyes.

I gasped and slowly took them out of his hands, "They're beautiful, thank you!" I said as he took one out of the bundle and put it in my hair. I was about to say something else, when the water started glowing again.

I sighed, touching the water again, "Aye Pitch."

"You should stay where you are, I'm coming."

I was about to answer when Dracula touched my shoulder again and pointed to the other side of my Loch, "Oh, bollocks!" I whispered under my breath. A black fog was lazily making its way towards my Loch.

"That doesn't sound good," Pitch said, "I can feel your fear from here. Wait…did you just say…?"

"You might want to hurry, Pitch," Dracula said from over my shoulder, distracting him from what I said.

"Oh, is fang boy visiting? Should I make him a present while I'm dilly-dallying down here?" Pitch sounded happy as he said it.

"Don't make me bite you," Dracula mock growled back.

"Laddies! We have a crisis here so stop with the manly banter. Pitch, I need ye up here NOW!" I told them while the black fog crept closer to my Loch. The glow faded and I made a wall of water to try to stop the darkness, but the darkness slowly crept around it. It was nearly upon us when Pitch finally came out of my Loch to look at what was happening.

**And that's all that I have right now, but I'll keep writing it. Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this one is too short, I usually write before I go to bed, then upload it when I wake up. I'll try to make the next one longer!**

"What happened, Pitch?" I asked him, "Why are ye so late?"

"Got lost," he said while he tried to catch his breath, "and don't think I've forgotten what you said, Nessie. I'm going to want the whole story…"

I waved him off as the black fog got closer and I shed my accent since he already knew, "Later Pitch, I'll tell you after these guys are done for."

He nodded and looked around, "Why are you afraid of this? It won't harm you…"

"You obviously haven't drowned or even remember being dead," I whispered, my whole body shaking, "It's a horrible thing, to see nothing but darkness closing in around you." I remembered it, I remembered it all, and I did not want that darkness to come again. I felt the Monster stir as it sensed my feelings and I gasped.

Dracula touched my head and said, "Ness, calm down. You don't want her to come yet, not when it isn't what we need her for." I nodded and tried to do as he said. There was a rumble from the bottom of my Loch as the Monster heard what he said and settled down to get as much rest as she could. I sighed when she did that, getting my feelings under control.

Pitch stared into the water of my Loch, "What in the world…" he managed to say before we got consumed by the darkness.

It was completely dark, and my whole body started to shake. Dracula held on to me while Pitch gathered wood for a fire. Neither of them were inhibited by the darkness like I was, but Dracula was allergic to sunlight and I wasn't sure if the fog would protect him from it.

"Drac…the sun…"

He looked down at me and smiled, "I'm fine."

I looked up at him, he was sweating and wouldn't look me in the eyes, "Liar," I whispered, trying to stay calm. My panic got worse when his breathing got faster, so I pushed him away, "Go. You won't be any help if you've collapsed on us," I told him.

"Ness, I won't leave you alone…" He said reaching for me again.

"Pitch will take care of me," I said, turning away before whispering, "I hope."

Dracula touched my head, "If you say so, Ness," he said, kissing my forehead before heading towards my Loch.

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review and tell me how you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, guess I should warn you that if I don't get at least one review, I won't upload anything. I guess I'll be quiet now and let you enjoy this long chapter!**

Pitch had managed to get a fire started close to the lake so I followed Dracula until I got to it, "So…while we've got the time…" Pitch said suggestively.

I sighed, defeated, "What do you want to know? The only other person I've told my story to was Drac, and that took at least a year."

"First off, why do you call fang-boy 'Drac?'" Pitch asked.

I looked at him, then burst out laughing, "'Dracula' is a mouthful so I gave him a nickname," I said, wiping tears from my eyes, "Not like you're any better by calling him 'fang-boy,' Pitch."

He smiled, "I suppose you're right," he suddenly got serious, "So why is he so protective of you?" he asked, nodding towards the water, "Is it because of the thing that's in your lake?"

I shook my head and smiled, "Not totally, but that is part of it. The main reason he's so protective of me is because I was betrayed when I was human and he knows how it feels."

"So…what's the story behind whatever's in the lake?"

I sighed, "She's the monster of the Loch. I'm the one that keeps her calm. She's linked to my emotions, and it's kind of a bother whenever I get mad. But at least she isn't killing anymore!"

Pitch just looked at me, "So…you're basically the Guardian of this lake. If you don't mind me asking…how did you become like this?"

I held out my hand, "I should probably show you, since explaining it won't work." He took my hand and I pulled out my memories of the day I was turned.

-memory-

_My hands were tied behind my back. No one spoke as we moved towards Loch Ness, where a monster was said to live. We finally got there as the moon rose, making everything silver. I looked up at it and it almost seemed as if it was crying over my predicament._

_They were about to throw me in the lake when one of my closest friends stopped them, only to ask me, "Div ye'v ocht last wirds, Princess?" _(Do you have any last words, Princess)

_I nodded, knowing what I had to do, "A forgie ye," _(I forgive you)_ I said with a smile, but inside my heart was breaking. Everyone took a step away from me in surprise, even the ones who had been holding my arms, and, in desperation, I jumped backwards into the lake. _'Do not cry, you deserve no tears,'_ I thought to myself as something large flew past me, heading towards the still despairing moon. I heard the monster break the surface with a muted roar as my vision started to turn black. I thought I saw blue streaking through my blonde hair, but believing it to be a trick of the light, I ignored it. The moon was shining brightly as I let myself relax and drown in the place that I so loved._

_I was floating, my hands untied. Something kept bumping into me, pushing me up. I opened my eyes to see that I was underwater but I was able to breathe. Looking around, I saw a shadow swimming underneath me from the corner of my eye and the moon glowing brighter as we got closer in front of me. I looked at my hair in wonder, it was really blue! We were close to the surface, when the monster underneath me bumped me to the shore. I stumbled, unsure of my footing, when the moon talked to me._

'Your name is Nessie,'_ he told me, as if I had hit my head._

_"Nae," I told him, faking a Scottish accent, "my name is Victoria."_

_The moon sighed, _'You are no longer Victoria. Your new name is Nessie.'

_I looked at him, "And what is yer name, if mine is to be Nessie? Also, what did ye save me for?"_

_He sighed again, seemingly annoyed with me, _'I am the Man in the Moon, but a lot of people call me Manny. You are here because the Loch Ness Monster needs a master. She is connected to you, and your feelings will influence her actions.'

_"Very well then, Manny, I will be the lassie's master," I said to him, looking at the lake, now my own Loch, for the monster I was connected to. She burst from the water, "Easy there lassie, lemme get a good look at ye," I told her as she thrashed around in the shallows, her green scales gleaming in the moonlight, "Yer a beauty, ye know that?" She calmed down and looked me in the eye as chains appeared only to drag her back down to the bottom of my Loch, but she was calm, and when she hit the bottom, she fell into a deep sleep._

-end of memory-

**As always, please review! It helps me feel like I'm not wasting your time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again dear readers! Two chapters in one day? I have surprised myself!**

Pitch shook his head as the memory faded away, "I felt no fear from you then, so why are you afraid the dark now?" he asked softly, pulling me close. I had started to cry sometime while I was showing him the memory.

"I…I don't want to die again," I whispered, my whole body shaking.

Pitch felt my shaking and held me closer to him, "It's alright. I'll protect you," he said, just hugging me. He was like the father that I had never known, since my birth father was too high and mighty to even look at me.

I relaxed in Pitch's arms, calling him something that I had not dared to say to my actual father, "Papa…" Pitch tensed, then, realizing that no one else was there, he just held me tighter and let me fall asleep in his arms.

-time jump-

Pitch woke me when the sun set, at least that's what he told me. I supposed that it must have been true, since Dracula came out of my Loch looking much better than when I made him go in. We were all talking about what could happen when I felt something.

I looked up at where the moon was supposed to be, "I suppose you're laughing at us," I told the mostly dark moon.

_'I suppose I am,'_ a slimy voice said in my head. Pitch and Dracula flinched, so I guess they heard him too.

"Who is that?" they whispered together, shaking.

I looked at them, acting brave, "The dark side of the moon, but I'm not sure if he has a name. He's the main reason Manny made the guardians. Manny told me that they were twin brothers," I said.

_'I do have a name…'_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but as you can see I have a new character...but he doesn't have a name! Could you guys help me choose a name for the Dark Moon, Manny's brother?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, thanks for waiting so long for this to come out! *Gives everyone virtual cookies* Also, thanks to 3mee for giving me that awesome idea! Another thank you to my sister, TweedleDee29, for putting up with my constant bickering. One more thing...writers block sucks :'(**

_'I do have a name,'_ he growled, _'My name is Dark Moon! Fear me!'_

I instantly brightened, no longer merely acting brave, and Pitch looked confused, "So your nickname will be Danny!" Dracula and Pitch stopped breathing for a second, eyes wide, before they both burst into laughter. I giggled along with them.

_'BE QUIET!'_ Dark Moon roared, making the other two stop and shake in fear. I couldn't hold in my laughter, so I was rolling on the ground clutching my sides. _'What were you trying to do, nicknaming me?'_ he threatened me.

I tried to breathe, "Well, 'Dark Moon' is a more of a mouthful than 'Dracula' so I shortened it for you. It's a combination of 'Dark' and 'Manny.' Plus, with you adding the 'fear me' it was too good to resist!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. I could feel him glaring at me as I tried to compose myself.

"You either have guts, or are the stupidest person I know, Ness," Dracula whispered, looking at me in awe. I was about to answer him, when Dark Moon's voice came again.

_'I will not have you belittle me! Wrath, get rid of this girl, her friend, and the traitor!'_ he yelled to someone that we couldn't see. Pitch and Dracula looked around while I swore.

"Who's the traitor?" Dracula whispered.

I looked pointedly at Pitch and he gave me a clueless look, "Don't tell me you don't remember how you were made? Danny made the Seven Sins: Envy, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Wrath; and you…in that order. Since you were the last one made, he didn't get much of his personality into you, so you're not evil, just misunderstood," I smiled as Pitch thought about what I said. Before Pitch could open his mouth to respond, a different voice broke the silence.

"You called, _Danny_?" the childish voice smirked. The fog cleared a little and we all turned to see an adolescent who looked like he was homeless, and I instantly knew who it was. Wrath had messed up long hair and torn up clothes with dirt and grime all over. His eyes held destruction in them and his smile was dark, as if he was watching the destruction of the world in his head and was enjoying it. He was looking at me with that smirk and I didn't like it.

Dracula's eyes turned red, "Who are you?" he asked. He had apparently noticed the look, and didn't like it either, so he was ready to kill.

"Wrath. The most powerful of the Seven Sins, so it makes sense that he got out before any of the others," I told them.

His smile got larger, "In the flesh," Wrath said, bowing.

**Sorry if this is too short, as I said before: writers block sucks. Please review and give me ideas on how to proceed. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I know that there my be some people wondering when the Guardians will be coming in, but...I wasn't planning on bringing the Guardians in on this story. If there are a lot of people who want a sequel where the Guardians make an appearance, then I will definitely consider doing that. And yes, 3mee, I got what you meant :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

I scoffed at Wrath, distracting him as Pitch mustered his power and called the last of his Nightmares, "Wrath, you aren't supposed to be gentlemanly."

Wrath smirked at me, before getting hit by the nightmares. I laughed at him as he fell, because as he was hit he had a surprised look on his face. He got up with a pained expression and dusted himself off, "Now, that wasn't very nice of you," he whined.

I looked at Dracula and he nodded, eyes glowing with power. Wrath was injured. Smiling, I woke up the monster. She rumbled as I sweetly promised to set her free for this battle.

Wrath looked at us and smiled evilly, "This is going to be fun!" he cried with childlike glee. I shuddered to think at what he meant by 'fun' but I hoped that he didn't destroy my Loch in the process.

The fight was hard, and took all night. I took the brunt of the pain and injuries from both Pitch and Dracula, so that they would be able to fight more. But in the end, Wrath was consumed by his own power and eaten by the monster. Dark Moon and Manny were nowhere in sight, but I heard Danny's angry mutterings and Manny's silent cheers.

Once he was defeated, I fell to the ground, exhausted. The monster rumbled as she sensed what was happening, I was dying because of the injuries that I had taken from them. I silenced her and asked her to wait under the water for me. She growled in response, but did as I asked.

The sun was coming up, "Drac…stay with me?" I asked him. Dracula looked at me with teary blue eyes and nodded. He came over and sat next to me, holding me up.

It was happening, but I wasn't ready, "Drac…I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be, Nessie. You'll be fine, you have to be fine!" Dracula cried, holding me close. I held him tight before letting go, standing up, and walking to the edge of my Loch, for what I knew would be the final time.

I turned towards them; Pitch was holding Dracula back, somehow knowing that I didn't want them coming after me. Tears ran down all of our faces as I started to turn to sand. Reaching out to them both I whispered, "I love you, Drac," before finally succumbing to my injuries and turning entirely into sand.

I could feel his tears mixing with my Loch while I floated to the bottom of it. The monster curled up around me and settled down to sleep until its' master rose again.

**I almost cried while I was writing this D': That's the end...or is it? Let me know if you guys want a sequel or not! Virtual cupcakes to those who review!**


	8. Afterwards

**Hello again! This was actually requested by a very dear friend, so I had to put it up.**

It had been a year since Nessie's 'death' and the younger immortal stirred restlessly before the Sandman's Dream Sand helped him relax and finally get to sleep. Sandy sighed inwardly as he saw the immortal's dream repeating again and again, the Spirit of Pain's face softening each time it played. He had truly loved the Spirit of Friendship. Sandy looked up at the full moon, hoping against hope that it was almost time.

_'Soon, Sandy. It will happen soon,'_ the moon told him with a sad voice.

Sandy nodded and went back to watching Dracula, who dreamed of Nessie coming back to him.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Virtual Mountain Dew for everyone!**


End file.
